How Uchiha Sasuke Loved Uchiha Sakura
by disfigured1289
Summary: a glimpse of a grieving Uchiha who mourns for his loved one burried along with his heart


**Love is a beautiful thing. It gives you happiness and makes you achieve the affection** **when you are in need. Love teaches you the greatness in things, the positivity** **in them. **

**But love has a cost, it is cruel**. **Love could be your greatest weakness at the same time, it could be your greatest gift. **

**But loving someone was my greatest sacrifice, I will never regret it. -Sakura**

**Love is a beautiful thing. **

He sighed as he stood up from his bed, waking up from a nightmare. It was the same dream, happening in succession ever since he lost her. It was different from the dreams he had about his elder brother, Itachi. Somehow, he felt in peace with him.

But how could he forget her, every single thing in this damn room reminded him of her. It was as if his very own apartment was cursing him, it smelled like her. Her cherry blossom scent, it was very different from their Genin days when she smelled like Kakashi's Pakkun. Those were the days when they were still complete.

Every crook of this house was filled with pictures, pictures of them in their Genin days and some were pictures of Konoha 11. There were also pictures of Team 7 when Sai had replaced him, and finally pictures of Sakura and Sasuke themselves.

It hurt him that in a matter of time, they found a replacement for him. But Sakura always dismissed his thoughts and said, _"Sai is not a replacement of you. If he were, I wouldn't be with you, silly. No one can replace you. You can count on me and Naruto on that." _

Right, Naruto. He also became one of Sasuke's problems but he knew better than to continue his rivalry with his brother-like friend. Besides, there was no need to continue the competition. Naruto has Hinata and Boruto with another child coming they wanted to name, Himawari. While Sasuke, Sasuke has Sakura. She might not be here with him physically, she stayed in his heart.

Most of their pictures together included their daughter, Sarada. She was the most which reminded him of her. She was like the chakra that kept him going on and on. He loves her very much. Without Sarada, he was pretty much nothing.

**It gives you happiness and makes you achieve the affection** **when you are in need**.

Feeling the need to feel his child, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Sarada, who was just four at that time, looked innocent as if the world was pure. Sadly, it was not. If it were, Sakura would still be here with him. His bundle of sunshine, his Sakura.

Every bit of his dream kept haunting him like there was no tomorrow, it kept on repeating but the same ache on his chest was very much felt, every emotion he felt: anger, sorrow, love, anguish, depression. Her soul followed him, he was tired of it. He misses her.

But he knew better than to rest, he needed to stand. He needed to be there for their child, the bandage that put them together, their Sakura. He remembers that Sakura would always reprimand her about his negativity.

**Love teaches you the greatness in things, the positivity** **in them.**

And he believed her, because he saw it with his own two eyes, Sharingan or not. He saw the light in his life, he saw Sakura.

Sakura, where are you when the both of them need you? He continues to sob quietly to avoid waking up Sarada. She may be gone but to him, his love would forever be loyal to her.

_It was the day Sasuke was leaving Konohagakure. It was the day he made it clear to Sakura that he wanted nothing to do with her. It was the day he tossed everything he wanted aside for some sick revenge._

"_Sasuke-kun, do not leave. Do not leave me onegai. Please stay." The pink-haired kunoichi pleaded and knelt down before the young Uchiha. The young Uchiha was pretty much dense then, he kept on wondering why she kept on pursuing him. He had nothing, she was everything. What could she possibly want from him?_

_The night danced with her lustrous hair, played with her raging emotions. It was a night that was darker than those which have passed, why so? Could it be that the night was blending with the kunoichi's emotions or it was just her green eyes? The raven-haired shinobi cast away a look at her._

_"I cannot, Sakura. I am an avenger." Yes, he was an avenger. She knew that, it was his reason in being a shinobi anyway. But that night, why was she so desperate to make him stay? Why was she so selfish to wish him to stay with her always. _

_"If you cannot stay, I will come with you. Please let me stay with you atleast," Sakura begged_ _once more as tears streamed down to her cheeks. Her pleas were unheard, Sakura knew that Sasuke-kun did not care about her but she did not know that it would hurt her this much._

_"I am sorry, Sakura but I do not need the weak to burden me." Those painful words struck her and made her hitch my breath. It was awfully cold like the stare he was giving her. Was she really that weak? Does she really not deserve being with him. _

_"To be honest, Naruto is better than you. He always was." The ravenette continued to poke with her emotions. Sakura gripped tightly on her red outer wear, her grip was as tight as the choke her feelings were giving me. Was she always this unnoticed? Were her efforts not enough to make him see her way? _

_It is not bad to be compared to Naruto. She knows herself that Naruto is strong, stronger than her. And it was painful that she could not deny what he said. It was always about Sasuke and Naruto, never about Sakura._

_She_ _replied, "Just so you wait, Sasuke-kun. I will be the greatest shinobi you will ever see!" The naive Sakura, believing that would come true. She doubted herself and he did also. How silly of you, you can never be strong! You were always protected. You are simply a damsel in distress, someone who burdens others. Her confidence was no longer with her, it was gone just like her fleeing Sasuke._

_He chuckled darkly. "I am afraid the greatest shinobi there will be, will be me." "Good bye, Sakura." He hit her and her body fell with a thud. The darkness consumed her. She was losing and as always, she could not do anything. She was weak, that was why Sasuke always wanted to protect her._

_Sasuke placed her on the bench and quickly sped. What he did not know was the woman he left on the bench will no longer wait for him. The woman he only loved would leave him, just like most of them. He left feeling tears run down, he tried to rub them. He tried to not look helpless but for Kami's sake, it hurts so damn much to leave the person you love vulnerable._

_But that's what he wanted, he did not want Sakura to continue to suffer. He wanted Sakura to end her shinobi dream._

Sasuke woke up after a few hours of peace with his daughter. He climbed out of the bed and went to cook breakfast for the two of them and their coming guest, Kakashi-sensei. His sensei would be watching over Sarada as he venture around Konoha for a while, just for a while. He would leave Sarada for a few hours with the person he trusted the most besides Naruto.

Supposedly, that was his Itachi-nii but he too was gone. Once he was done, he took a quick change and woke Sarada up. "Sarada, Sarada, wake up. Uncle Kakashi will be coming here any moment now." With that being said, the said girl bolted out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Sasuke grinned. Kakashi was Sarada's favorite uncle. Well, she wasn't even born when Might Gai left along with Jiraiya-sama and Itachi-nii. Her favorite teacher though was probably Iruka-sensei.

In a few moments, she rushed down to eat breakfast. But as lively as she sounded, she stopped and sighed. "Papa, why do you cook us breakfast?" Sasuke cocked a brow. What was wrong with cooking his own daughter breakfast. "Shouldn't Mama do that for us? My classmates say that their Mama always does the housechores and keeps Papa company. Why don't I have a Mama?"

He stopped breathing for a while but he was saved by the bell when his sensei walked in. He pondered. Was that how married life should be? "Kakashi-sensei." The Uchiha bowed in respect as the Hatake nodded in acknowledgement. "It is quite a scene to see that you are early for once."

The former teacher patted the ravenette's shoulder. "I thought that you wanted to be there as early as possible. Leave her to me, Sasuke." The said male was about to march to the door until his sensei stopped him. "When will you tell her, Sasuke?"

The Sharingan user simply left, engraving a message in Kakashi's mind. Probably, when Sarada is old enough to understand. The teacher looked at Sarada who had a questioning smile. "Where is Papa going?"

Kakashi shooked his head. An Uchiha was always smart at heart like Itachi, who became a leader in the Anbu Black Ops when he was thirteen. "He is gonna meet your mother."

The black-haired girl looked at Kakashi with an alluring smile. "Can I see her?" The Hatake shooked his head again, no. He felt his heart piercing when he refused the sweetheart but it was for the best. He did not want the child to burden herself with the thought of how she never met her mother. Perhaps, Sasuke was right. The right time to tell is when she is older.

Sarada huffed and placed her arms before her. Kakashi questioned her with a look. "Are you sulking, Sarada?" But he was ignored, the Uchiha continued to avoid his existence until a thought popped into his head. This was troublesome. "You know, if you stop doing that, I can let you look at my unmasked face. Your Papa, Mama and Uncle Naruto would love to be in your place."

That made the Uchiha girl turn around and stare as the silver-haired shinobi removed his mask slowly.

Uchiha Sasuke was someone you do not want to mess with. Every single person in Konoha knew what day it was today. They made room for him as he ran towards the flower shop owned by the famous, Yamanaka Ino. It did not occur to him that inside the flower shop was his bestfriend, his wife and his son. "Sasuke," the blonde jinchuuriki greeted his grieving friend. The Uchiha just nodded. He could not bare the pain of remembering what Ino told him before, _"Naruto was there for Sakura when you weren't there for her, even if she couldn't return his feelings. Did you know because of that, Sakura lied to Naruto about loving him?"_

Of course he did not know, he used to be a ruthless bastard who only thought of himself. Despite everything being said, he could not hate his blond friend. Deep inside, he also cared for him too. The other blonde in the room, not Boruto, did not even ask Sasuke what he was buying. She just gave him some flowers and did not let him pay, it was for her bestfriend after all.

What Sasuke had in his hand was Sakura's favorite flower. It reminded him of her beauty, the intricate design of the flower made him warm inside. "I will be going then. Thank you, Yamanaka-san."

Almost everyone in Konoha hated the Uchiha father but that was life. Including Sakura's very own bestfriend, Ino was always against Lord Seventh's decision in keeping Sasuke in Konohagakure. It was just like love. **But love has a cost, it is cruel**. Life was just the essence of living.

He walked pass the children that kept on pointing at him. "That's Uchiha Sasuke, he killed a lot of people in the past. They say he's good now but people could still see the bloodlust in his eyes." He snorted, maybe that was because they saw him using his Sharingan.

He continued to pass the children until one of them hit his nerve. "You remember Sakura-san right? She was a very beautiful and kind woman, Uchiha Sasuke did not deserve her. Look at her now, she wasted her life for him."

He headed straight to the kids and glared at them. "You know nothing about her. She knew what love was, that was what she was after. She chose to follow her heart, she knew the good in people. That is why, she did not waste her life. She became an example for all of us here in Konoha."

The kids quickly ran away in fear that the Great Uchiha Sasuke would kick their asses. He grunted and went to the cemetery where he saw her, Uchiha Sakura in her full glory. The father smiled and wrapped his arms around the petite woman.

"You're finally here, Sasuke-kun." The pinkette smiled and took a full glance at the male. The Uchiha smirked once her green orbs reached his onxy eyes. He leaned down for a gentle kiss and she complied.

Pressing herself with the same pressure he had on her. They pulled away once they were out of breathe, a string of saliva between them. Sasuke placed his arm on Sakura's shoulder as she leaned on the love of her life.

**Love could be your greatness weakness at the same time, it could be your greatest gift.**

Sasuke believed in that. Sakura and Sarada were the best things that happened in his life, he would never regret anything except the time he left Sakura and the two times his sanity left him to kill her. "Sakura, I love you."

She giggled and once again, his body and soul were replenished with life. "I know that, Sasuke-kun. I love you too." The two sat next to each other as the rays of sunshine were being obstructed by the tree they were under.

"Sakura, Sarada wants to see you. When do you think would be the right time to tell her?" The Uchiha wife pondered and looked sad for a moment. Sasuke knew her answer, it would be better to never mention Sarada anything about her. Sakura did not want to hurt Sarada further. She just wanted Sarada to live a normal life and fulfill her ambitions.

Sakura entangled her fingers with Sasuke and breathed for a while. A flash of a memory entered their minds, taking them to dreamland as they both rested with their bodies giving them warmth.

_It happened when Sakura was laying down on a bed in her workplace. She was brought to the bed by a stretcher as she could no longer walk and roam around. When the news reached the Hokage that his bestfriend, Sakura was at her weakest, he had to be there for her. The teme was out of Konohagakure, adventuring the world as he left his petty wife._

_Uzumaki Naruto does not believe in doctors unless it's Tsunade-baa-chan. That was why, he was the first one he contacted. Since most people were at war with the Uchiha, they made sure the news would not leak about the kunoichi's preganancy._

_"Ittai! It hurts," Sakura moaned as she gripped onto Naruto's hand. The Godaime was already helping the pinkette in labor. She ordered, "Sakura, push. You need to push." The medic ninja nodded as she understand what to do with the whole operation._

_She breathed in and out as she pushed the child out of her. Naruto could only do so little to help her ease the pain while her bestfriend, Ino was simply cursing the darn Uchiha Sasuke for not being with her bestfriend. This was most likely a one in a lifetime moment because Sasuke was under a restraining order from entering Konoha until the Hokage could do something about it._

_But he had the chance to fuck Sakura, how could he not be there for her when she was in labor? The blonde woman just facepalmed and glared at the door, wondering when the black-haired male would enter._

_The Godaime along with Ino and Naruto were sprouting words of encouragement to help the labor go smoothly but they know this labor would not go smoothly. Ever since Sakura knew she was preganant, she brushed off the idea of being a burden and helped others with work. She carried heavy items, went on missions without telling anyone about her condition. _

_The truth was only shed when she was rushed into the hospital since she was peeing blood. At first, they thought she had a miscarriage. Luckily, she was strong to make the baby attach itself. Due to her small chakra, she tends to sleep and bleed a lot. That ended her career but it was okay for her. She would go back when she was okay again but secretly she knew that would never come. Her workload damaged her permanently, she had so little time left with lots of things to finish._

_She was still unable to tell the Uchiha her condition because of the lack of communication. And God knows where he is, but she does not. _

_She groaned as she was almost there, the baby was about to leave her womb. Her sensei, Tsunade continued to persuade her to proceed. Naruto was already feeling the soul of his hand leave him due to immeasurable pain Sakura was giving him. He hoped if this would happen again, Sasuke should be here next time._

_Ino huffed as she grew irritated by the disappearance of Sasuke. It made her hate for him grew until they heard a round of cries from a baby. In a matter of seconds, she forgot Sasuke and craddled the baby in her arms. She forgot everything about Sasuke and her petty crush before._

_But before they could even ask Sakura for the girl's name, she was already out cold. Sakura was already gone, she left Sasuke to care for their child. The Daimyo looked at Naruto for a moment, trying so hard to not break the shinobi rules. She did not want to show her emotions about the death of her student._

_Tsunade tried so hard but Lord Seventh told her, "You can cry, Baa-chan. She's in a safer place now." Soon, the tears of the Fifth Hokage broke. She tried so hard to stop but she could not. Sakura was like a daughter she never had. _

_She lifted her face and looked at Naruto. "Did you hear her last words?" Naruto seemed unfazed by the question but he too was crying his heart's content out. _

_"__**But loving someone was my greatest sacrifice, I will never regret it**__."_

_The baby in Ino's arms somewhat understood what was happening and stopped her tantrums. It was as if Sakura's child acknowledged her mother's passing even if she never got to really know her._

_After a few months, Uchiha Sasuke was finally able to visit Konohagakure. He entered the village and went inside the small apartment the medic ninja had. He knew where the keys were, behind him were the flowers Sakura once told him he wanted to see. He brushed off that silly idea as he continued to search for the kunoichi in red. _

_The surprise might be ruined if she caught him here, he smiled. He missed her very much that he wanted to see her face the moment he stepped in but he wanted to be discreet. _

_He exited the apartment but was met by a fuming face of the purple kunoichi, Yamanaka Ino. "So where were you all this time? Sakura waited for you." Her words sounded like venom from serpents but he remained unfazed._

_"You know where she is? I am going to surprise her." Ino snorted at his reply and glared at his form. She mumbled something like "Surprise her in her grave and you might give her a heart-attack" but she was unheard. She left him standing at her bestfriend's apartment they were planning to give to children with no home. _

_She halted to a stop and said, "You would know where she is if you were there for her._ _Naruto was there for Sakura when you weren't there for her, even if she couldn't return his feelings. Did you know because of that, Sakura lied to Naruto about loving him?" _

_The Uchiha was left with questions but almost everyone looked at him with pity as if they knew something important that he did not know. He stared at them until one brave kid went up to him. Sasuke crouched down and what he heard next changed his life forever._

_"Her grave is in the cemetery where they keep the most influential shinobi who died in Konoha." And with that, the kid left._

_Confused, Sasuke went to the cemetery to meet Kakashi-sensei and in his arms, a child. "Kakashi, I never knew you would settle down and get laid." That joke pretty much created more tension._

_The former Sharingan user smiled and handed Sasuke the child. "It's your child. You name her." Sasuke blinked and stared at her. He was pretty sure that he made love to only one woman, and that was Sakura. Sakura never told him about expecting a child. Perhaps, they were pranking him._

_"Are you joking me? First, it's Sakura. Now, a child. I have no children, Kakashi. Where is Sakura!" The ravenette glared in distate as his former sensei went to a specific tombstone. Sasuke wish he never ever saw what name was engraved there._

_**Uchiha**__**Sakura**_  
_**An honorable teammate, a beautiful mother and wife**_

_Uchiha... Sakura. Sasuke was close to proposing to Sakura but _wha_t he did not know was that in Konoha, they were already married. _

_Sakura was dead._

_Sakura was gone._

_Sakura left him._

_She left him with a child._

_Soon, the rain poured and Sasuke hugged the sleeping child closer to his chest. "Sarada, Sarada is her name." It was as if the rain wanted to mourn with them. Sasuke felt that familiar chakra and when he looked back, he saw Sakura, his Sakura._

_He knelt down and stared at her. "Sakura, why did you leave me!" Sasuke felt her smooth hands cup his large, rough hands. Her emerald orbs were now tearing like she was mourning herself. She placed two fingers and pushed them. His eyes widened at the gesture. "Perhaps, it's time for me to meet your Itachi-nii. I love you, Sasuke-kun." _

_And just like that, she was gone. He was now alone to take care of Sarada. Kakashi left a while ago. He wanted to give Sasuke his space. An emotional smile creeped into Sasuke as he went back home, his Clan's home. _

_The villagers were scared shitless at the young but strong shinobi. He was crying while carrying a child. He already knew what happened to Sakura. He was grieving with them but he was too late. _

_He entered his home and laid down on his Itachi-nii's bed, wondering if he could feel his presence like he did with Sakura but there was nothing. He slept with Sarada and for the first time, he slept as if never before, trying to forget, trying to runaway._

_The flowers that Sasuke had in his hands never seemed to wilter like the love both Uchihas had for each other._

_In the skies, two pairs of eyes were watching Sasuke sleep like an angel. "So you're Sakura," Itachi acknowledged the pink kunoichi as she nodded, slightly embarassed as his brother stared at her from head to toe. "I can see why he loves you very much. You were like how Izumi was back then." Itachi gave her a thumbs up._

_Sakura gave a questioning look as Itachi gave a close-eyed smile. "Izumi is my girlfriend." Then the pinkette gave his lover's brother a smile. The two watch Sasuke until the day he would finally join them. _

**Love is an oath that pulls lovers together. It puts strings to make their heart, body and soul loyal. It was the only thing that mattered to me in this cruel world. -Sasuke**


End file.
